On Such an Occasion
by athenasmirror
Summary: Mary plans a picnic for Evelyn as they share their first Valentine's Day together. The afternoon turns out to be more pleasurable than he was expecting. Rated M for reasons.


14 February 1925

"So, my dear, do you have somewhere specific in mind for this picnic or are we just wandering until you're satisfied?"

Mary turned back and looked up at Evelyn with a smirk. "You really ought to trust me more. I have lived on this estate my whole life, you know." She grasped his hand in her own and continued walking.

Evelyn chuckled. "Of course, Mary darling. I'm sure you know of many pleasurable scenes at Downton that I have yet to discover."

Mary glanced at his face and realized that he was quite sincere. _I wonder if he even noticed the double entendre. My sweet, innocent Evelyn._

The walk was pleasant and the day was sunny. The last bits of snow had long since melted and it seemed as if a very early spring had come to Downton. It wasn't long before they came to a small clearing of trees near a winding brook. Mary stopped walking. "This will do."

Evelyn set down the picnic basket. Before laying out the blanket he took a moment to wrap his arms around Mary. "How happy you have made me these past few months."

Mary felt the color rush to her cheeks. "And you I, dear Evelyn. I cannot regret the good things of my past—Matthew will always be a part of me and of course he gave me George. But it saddens me just a little to know how blind I was to your love for so long." At last she looked up into Evelyn's eyes. The happiness she saw there took her breath away.

Evelyn did not respond with words. Instead he leaned down to kiss his fiancé. Mary responded warmly, wrapping her arms around him tightly as their lips and tongues danced together.

At last they pulled away. Evelyn ran his fingers through the dark waves of Mary's hair. It had taken him a while to get used to her new cropped look, but her beauty was just as apparent as ever.

He spread the blanket on the soft grass on the bank of the brook and motioned for Mary to sit down. Sitting next to her, Evelyn opened the picnic basket. "May I? I've been dying to see what you planned for our lunch."

Mary smiled. "I hope you're pleased. I gave Mrs. Patmore very specific instructions."

The food was splendid, of course, and Mary found she strangely enjoyed watching Evelyn eat. She loved watching how his jaw moved and as their wedding came closer she found herself spending more and more time imagining what pleasure his lips and tongue and hands could give to her body.

Evelyn's voice brought her back to the present. "Are you quite alright Mary? You seem completely lost in your thoughts."

"All good things, my dear. I promise."

"Well that is good to know. Please feel free to share them."

Mary felt her face flush pink. "I'm afraid you'd find these thoughts quite unsuitable for a lady."

Evelyn raised an eyebrow. "In that case I am even more intrigued." He kissed her forehead and held her close.

Mary poured herself a second glass of champagne. "Kiss me, Evelyn."

She did not have to ask twice. Evelyn immediately brought his lips to hers—eager, but restrained. Mary did not hold back to the same extent. They were alone now and the careful decorum they always applied to their affection did not seem to apply today. Mary put passion into her kiss, her lips hungry for more of him. She wove her fingers into his hair and tugged it just so.

"My darling," Evelyn began, breathless. "Oughtn't we save some things for our wedding night?"

Mary chuckled. "Why? It's not as if anyone expects _me_ to be a virgin."

"I know, but…"

"Evelyn? What is it?" She tried to read his expression. He was holding back…but why?

Evelyn let out a long breath. "I am."

"You are? You are what?" Surely he didn't mean…

"A virgin."

They had never talked of this explicitly before. She had no reason to suspect he'd had any previous intimacy, but she'd never known for sure. There were certainly rumors of soldiers taking up with French girls during the war. Not to mention the time he'd spent on the continent afterwards.

"And you're wanting now to save yourself? For our wedding night?"

Evelyn nodded. "I hope you don't think me too old fashioned."

"Not at all. I find you quite honorable." Mary dropped her voice to a whisper. "That is, after all, why I'm marrying you."

Evelyn laughed dryly. "I hope there's more to our relationship than just that."

Mary grabbed Evelyn by the shirt collar and kissed him deeply again. Passion raced through her as he responded again, driving her mad with wanting. "Does that answer that?" Evelyn could only nod.

Mary sat down, prim and proper again, at least on the surface. "You know," she caught Evelyn's eye, "There is something I could do for you. I read it in a terribly scandalous novel and thought it sounded fun. And you'd still be a virgin for our wedding night. Well, technically speaking."

Evelyn was still reeling from the passion of her kissed followed by her proper exterior. "I'm intrigued." He smiled at her. "Alright, you win."

Mary grinned devilishly. "I'll warn you that this isn't something I've tried before. So please don't be _too _disappointed if it turns out not to work."

Evelyn kissed her chastely. "Nothing, with you, could be disappointing."

Mary took charge. "First I'm going to need you to lie down. You can use your hat as a pillow if you want."

Evelyn did as he was told. Mary remained seated, leaning over to kiss him. Her hands clutched at his chest, then his stomach. As she reached down below his waist she felt that he already bulged in anticipation. His eyes flew open as she started to grope and stroke him, but she didn't stop. She kissed him deeply and ran her thumb up and down his shaft through the fabric.

Pulling away from the kiss she whispered, "Now stay where you are my love." Mary turned and knelt near the top of Evelyn's legs. Gently she unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard shaft. He gasped as she took it in her hands, firmly rubbing up and down. He groaned in pleasure.

Mary chuckled, knowing even more pleasure was yet to come. She glanced up to see his eyes rolled back in ecstasy. Certainly this was all new and wonderful to him. Smiling she bent down and placed her mouth over him.

The moment her lips touched his shaft he moaned, far more loudly this time. Mary took this as a good sign and bobbed her head up and down, sucking on him and swirling her tongue as she went. She saw his fingers grasp the blanket as the pleasure racked his body. It seemed she was doing it right. Mary herself was pleasantly surprised at how much pleasure this gave _her_ to do something so forbidden and erotic.

She'd settled into a rhythm, sucking with gradually greater and greater pressure and speed. Evelyn's voice broke into her consciousness. "Mary, I…I think…" Mary took that as a signal and pulled her mouth away and replaced it with her hand, grasping him firmly. And just in time, as just then Evelyn came with the touch of her hand, exploding with a happy groan.

She looked at her love and saw that he was panting, his expression of pleasure unmistakeable. Mary smiled, feeling quite pleased with herself.

She reached into the basket and found a napkin. "Here," he said, sitting up. "Let me." Evelyn used the napkin to clean the blanket.

"So my dear," she asked, "What did you think?"

Evelyn was still breathing hard. He kissed her firmly but gently. "That…was…amazing. I had no idea. And of course I ought to thank you _properly_."

Mary smiled and looked up at her intended through long lashes. "Let's save my turn for our wedding night. I'm sure you'll think of something spectacular by then." She winked at him. "But no pressure."

Evelyn grinned. "Oh my Mary. After this you'd better believe that I intend to."


End file.
